Cinderena: A Fairy Tale of the Stars
by Songstress Yunie
Summary: [AU] The tale of Rena, a simple girl, whose life is forever changed when she meets the Prince Charming she's always dreamed of. But, happily ever after isn't as easy as it seems...
1. A Last Wish

Cinderena: A Fairy Tale of the Stars  
  
Prologue- A Last Wish  
  
by Umi  
  
December 2001  
  
Disclaimer: Rena, Westa, and all Star Ocean: The Second Story characters belong to Enix, not me! I'm not making any money out of this!  
  
Cinderella belongs to Disney, not me, as I am adapting Disney's version of the classic fairy tale! Once again, I'm not making any money from this!  
  
Note: This is an Alternate Universe fanfic. I have inserted the characters of Star Ocean 2 into a fairy tale, and have altered the plot, relationships, and characters to fit the fairy tale! There will be some spoilers about the game, mostly concerning who the characters are!  
  
  
Wide midnight blue orbs sparkled with tears.  
  
A young girl peered at the still, silent form on the oak bed. "What... what's wrong, Mother?"  
  
A woman with soft, violet hair lay on the bed, her face flushed with the hot red of a fever. "Rena..."  
  
The young girl questioned her mother further, her voice shaking, "Mother... Why are you lying down? Why can't you sit up?"  
  
A harsh cough. A sigh escaped Westa's lips. "My dear Rena... I am sorry, but I am sick. I can't be with you for much longer..."  
  
"Wh... what?" Tears flowing endlessly down her small face, Rena yelled, "No! I don't want you to go Mother! I don't want to be alone! Please don't go!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Rena. But, some things just are meant to be."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Rena... Listen to me, honey. I want you to listen..." Sighing softly, Westa continued, "Please don't make the mistake I did. The mistake that hurt your real father's memory... that made me hate myself at times... that may end up hurting you in the days to come..."  
  
"Mother... What are you talking about?"  
  
Westa took her little daughter's hand in her own. "Never marry someone who you don't love, Rena. Never..."  
  
The little girl nodded. "All right, Mother."  
  
Westa reached out and picked up a glittering object from the bed stand. "Come here, Rena." When Rena came closer, Westa placed a shining golden crescent moon hair clip in the young girl's short dark blue locks. "I want you to have this... I bought it for you one day, because I know how much you love to gaze at the stars in the night sky, imagining wonderful dreams and wishes. I was going to give it to you for your 7th Birthday, but I guess... I won't make it in time."  
  
"It's beautiful..."  
  
Westa gently brushed back a stray bang from her child's face.   
  
"Thank you, Mother. But... why do you have to leave? Why can't you stay here..."  
  
Westa placed a finger on Rena's lips, silencing her. The young woman smiled softly, her gentle eyes sparkling as she gathered Rena into a warm hug. "I love you, Rena." With those last words, Westa shut her eyes and began her eternal sleep.  
  
"Mother! Mother!!" A light began to glow from Rena's heart. Closing her eyes, Rena clutched her mother's hand tighter. After a few moments of concentrating, nothing happened. "Why? Why can't I heal her?!"  
  
Eyes of the night flooded with tears.  
  
"Why can't I save her?!"   
  
Suddenly, the hand she was holding grew cold.  
  
"Mother..." Rena collapsed on the bed, sobbing.   
  
"Noooooooooo!!"  
  
~To be continued...~  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi there! I hope you enjoyed my fic! I'm also planning to write the following fairy tales as well:  
  
* "Aladdin: A Fairy Tale Fantasy" starring Zidane and Garnet from FF9  
  
* "The Little Mermaid: A Fairy Tale Fantasy" starring Tidus and Yuna from FF10 


	2. A Silent Prayer

Cinderena: A Fairy Tale of the Stars

_Chapter 1- A Silent Prayer_

by Umi

January 2002

Disclaimer: Rena, Indalecio, and all Star Ocean: The Second Story characters belong to Enix and Tri-Ace, not me!  I'm not making any money out of this!

Cinderella belongs to Disney, not me, as I am adapting Disney's version of the classic fairy tale! Once again, I'm not making any money from this!

Note: This is an Alternate Universe fanfic. I have inserted the characters of Star Ocean 2 into a fairy tale, and have altered the plot, relationships, and characters to fit the fairy tale! There will be some spoilers about the game, mostly concerning who the characters are!

The song lyrics that I am using throughout this fan fiction series are the translated lyrics of "Hearts," sung by Saori Nishihata. It's the cute ending song of Star Ocean EX, the Star Ocean 2 anime!  

Rays of sunlight streamed into the small, cozy room, placing a sweet glow to the various stuffed dolls and trinkets adorning the bookshelves and the wooden cabinet. A teenage girl yawned and stretched languidly as she slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light. She quickly jumped out of bed and made the rose-colored sheets, unusually eager to begin the day. Normally, even if her step-father's deep, booming voice constantly continued ordering her to wake up, Rena would just lie in bed, trying desperately to ignore him and delay the inevitable start of the day...

However, today was different. Her lips curved into a soft smile. She had been waiting and waiting for this day to arrive. She had been picturing this day in her mind for weeks, dreaming about what wonderful things could come out of it...

Today she was turning 18.

She was becoming an adult.

A soft sigh. _Well, I think I am, anyway... Maybe for once I won't have to blindly follow my step-father's orders, almost like a slave... Maybe for once I can make my own decisions, make my own choices about what I want in my life... Maybe for once I can just be myself, the real me, not the responsible girl who devotes herself only to her work..._

_Maybe for once I can be happy..._

_I can be free... _

A familiar melody rang in her head, and she began singing the words to the song that she loved so much.

"Heart to heart. Press the switch within your heart..."

Rena walked over to the nearby window and opened it, allowing a strong breeze to enter her room. She sighed as she felt the cool wind on her face and in her hair, relishing its soft touch.

"And shake off your tears, even though the passing breeze makes you feel sad."

Sapphire eyes became cloudy with the threat of tears.

Rena stopped singing and instead peered out of the window. She could see the stream that ran through the small, quaint village of Arlia, her home. She could see a few of the many shops and houses that filled the heart of the town, and, in the distance, she could faintly make out where the Shingo Forest was.

She grinned. That's _right, I'm meeting Noel in the __Shingo__Forest__ again tonight... He said that he had a surprise for me... Maybe a gift for my Birthday? Hmm... _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on her door.

Rena frowned, but politely said, "Who is it?"

"Get down here. Your step-sisters are hungry, and you have been indulging in your 'precious' sleep for long enough. Make them their breakfast," Indalecio answered, his voice frostily fierce. 

Rena winced as she heard the stomping of her step-father's feet as he barged down the stairs. Sighing, she took off her pearl white nightgown and slipped into her frayed tan shirt and long chestnut brown skirt. She tied a black bandanna over her head, carefully covering her crescent moon hair clip. Sometimes she wondered why she did that, but somehow, it just felt right...

Sighing once again, Rena was ready to make her way down the steps to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She took one last look through the window and shut it, locking it tight. Just as she left her room, a beautiful cerulean bird flew right by the window, flapping its wings gracefully as it soared through the sky.

****

"Thanks soo much for the delicious breakfast Rena!" The young girl grinned.

"Ah, you're welcome, Precis." Rena smiled softly.

"You are such a great cook, sis!" Precis turned her head to face the young woman sitting in the chair on her right, her ponytail swishing around her as she did so. "Don't you think that Rena's a great chef sis?"

The redhead smiled as she spoke, "Yes, that's true. In fact..." She leaned closer to Rena. "You could make a lot of money as a chef! You could start your own little restaurant in Arlia, and everyone in town would eat there!" Her bluish gray eyes shone as she continued to speak excitedly, "And if you get famous enough, you could start your own chain of restaurants, and place them all around Expel!"

Rena blushed as she responded, "Thanks for the compliment Chisato, but I'm not that good at cooking." _Yeah, the only reason I'm any good at all is because I've been making our meals ever since I can remember... Rena looked down at her hands clasped together on her legs._

"Besides, how could Rena open up more than one restaurant? There isn't more than one of her! How could she be a chef for all of them?" Precis peered at Chisato with wide green eyes.

Chisato grinned, ran a hand through her short red locks, and snapped her fingers dramatically. "Oh, but you just don't have any imagination! She doesn't have to work in all of them, because they will all be her restaurants! She'd hire chefs, waiters and waitresses, and all the workers she'd need for each restaurant, and she'd give them her recipes so that they could cook such great food like she does! Don't you see? It'll be fantastic!" She leaned closer to Rena again, and smiled cockily. "And, my dearest sister will gladly hire me as her accountant... and she'd kindly give me a percent of the profit..."

Rena and Precis couldn't help but think that Chisato's eyes were very close to filling with dollar signs.

Precis giggled adorably, and then stood up. "I guess I'll be going now! I'm going to meet some friends today!"

"Have fun, Precis," Rena said.

"Yeah, but try not to get into too much trouble, okay sis?" Chisato grinned evilly.

"Hehe, I'll try!" As she turned to leave, Precis' elbow knocked over a pitcher of orange juice, spilling it all over the dinner table and the wooden floor. "Oh nooo!" Precis looked at the mess, her eyes wide with horror. 

"Oh dear..." Chisato suddenly stood up as she saw some of the orange liquid flowing towards her side of the table.

"I'm so sorry Rena! I'm so, so sorry!" Tears began to well up in Precis' eyes.

Rena smiled softly as she reassured her step-sister, "That's all right, Precis. I'll clean it up, don't worry. It's no trouble for me."

Sniffing, Precis nodded. "Thanks a lot, Rena." She left the house, waving goodbye.

"Yeah, thanks, Rena. I would help out, but I've got to be at my flower arrangement store in 15 minutes. I can't be late for my shift, I'm sorry," Chisato added.

"It's ok, Chisato." _I'm always cleaning up after everyone else's messes anyway... Rena grabbed a mop from the closet and began to soak it in orange juice._

"Oh, and Rena?" The young redhead turned to the other girl. "Could you please finish making those two flower arrangements from yesterday? I would, but I'm falling behind at work, and I could use a little help..."

"No problem, Chisato. I'll finish them today so that you can give them to your customers." Rena smiled again.

"Thanks a lot! I'm just so behind in orders, and I've been trying to hire some more help, and..." Chisato's voice trailed off as she left the room.

Sighing, Rena continued to mop the floor, humming her favorite song as she did so. Her thoughts wandered, as they so often did while she was during chores, to exciting adventures, courageous heroes and heroines, magical enchantment, true loves...

_Things only heard of in fairy tales._

_I know that, but... A girl can't help but dream anyway..._

Her creative mind buzzed with activity, conjuring up delightful fantasies that she would put in words later. Writing stories was a secret love of hers, and, along with writing in her journal, it was one of the things that helped her escape from the monotony of her reality.

_Who knows? Maybe some day I'll find a way to escape on my own..._

"Rena."

Rena looked up at the voice.

Cold eyes gazed down at where the teenager was on her knees, scrubbing at especially dirty spots of the floor with a damp rag. "I have more assignments for you to finish. First, I want you to mend some clothing garments." He motioned towards a colossal pile of clothes in the corner of the room. "Next, you will dust all of the books in my study room. Make sure that you don't touch anything else but them. Lastly, you must scrub the bathroom floors."

"Yes, sir," Rena acquiesced, keeping her gaze on the ground.

"That will be all. I'm going to work. Make sure that dinner is prepared for the girls and me when I get back." With a slamming of the front door, Indalecio was gone.

A loud sigh. _So much work… Why can't I have a normal life, like Precis, who is off playing with some friends, or Chisato, who is running her own successful flower shop?_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_Why does Indalecio hate me so?_

_Mother…_

A sudden thought hit Rena. _I wonder if I'll have enough time to see Noel... I don't want to cancel on him..._

_Again._

_I don't even have a means to contact him. He might wait for me for a long time before I come... or maybe I won't even be able to make it, and he would have waited for nothing._

_I really want to see you, Noel._

_It would make this day special..._

Rena brought a hand to her face, futilely trying to wipe away the tears.

~To be continued…~

Author's Note: So, what did you think? Did you like Rena's not-so-evil step-sisters? ^_-  

I hope you liked it! I'm also planning to write the following fairy tales as well:

* "Aladdin: A Fairy Tale Fantasy" starring Zidane and Garnet from FF9

* "The Little Mermaid: A Fairy Tale Fantasy" starring Tidus and Yuna from FF10


	3. The Enchanting Forest

Cinderena: A Fairy Tale of the Stars

_Chapter 2- The Enchanting __Forest___

by Umi

January 2002

Disclaimer: Rena, Noel, and all Star Ocean: The Second Story characters belong to Enix and Tri-Ace, not me!  I'm not making any money out of this!

Cinderella belongs to Disney, not me, as I am adapting Disney's version of the classic fairy tale! Once again, I'm not making any money from this!

Note: This is an Alternate Universe fanfic. I have inserted the characters of Star Ocean 2 into a fairy tale, and have altered the plot, relationships, and characters to fit the fairy tale! There will be some spoilers about the game, mostly concerning who the characters are!

The song lyrics that I am using throughout this fan fiction series are the translated lyrics of "Hearts," sung by Saori Nishihata. It's the cute ending song of Star Ocean EX, the Star Ocean 2 anime!  

The light, ambrosial fragrance of a savory meal filled the small cottage. Rena smiled as she finished the last touches of the dinner, sprinkling herbs and spices on the food and the plate itself for decoration. She had spent hours on the meal, slowly roasting the chicken until it was tender and moist, meticulously mashing the potatoes so that no lumps remained. 

_Finally, I'm done. Relieved that she had completed all of her chores, she sighed contentedly. Rena wrapped up a small portion of the food so that she could eat her own dinner up in her room, the attic, like she did everyday. _

She heard the front door open with a loud squeak. She shook her head, knowing that sooner or later her step-father was going to make her oil the door's hinges. _Hopefully, he won't do so today, because I might still have some time to see Noel once I finish all this work…_

"Ah, I'm soo hungry!"  Precis pranced into the room, scanning it for signs of food. "Ah ha! Thanks Rena, the food looks delicious!"  

"Yeah, and it smells great too." Chisato walked in after her sister, yawning. "Oh, I'm soo tired! I was so busy at work today…"

"Your welcome, Precis and Chisato." Rena smiled and motioned for the two girls to sit at the dinner table and eat their meal. _Hmm, I guess I always call them by their names, rather than saying "sister." I'm not even sure why…_

"How was your day, Rena?" The redhead asked as she munched on a dinner roll.

"It was nice," Rena replied politely. She resisted an urge to sigh, knowing that her step-sisters didn't even notice that all she did everyday was do chores_. I feel like I'm a housewife, but one without a real family… _

"That's good to hear. By the way, did you finish those flower arrangements?"

"Yes, Chisato. I placed them in your room, and if you want, I can help you carry them to your shop tomorrow morning." At least then I could finally get out of this house…

"All right, that sounds good. Thanks, Rena." Chisato continued, "This handsome noble came by the shop today, and you know what he ordered? Twenty-four bouquets of yellow sunflowers! Now, what would he do with that many of them?"

"Well, maybe he has a pretty girlfriend who loves sunflowers!" Precis smiled adorably, her jade eyes sparkling as she tried to picture such a romantic scenario.

By that time, Rena was barely listening, thinking about when Indalecio would arrive, so that she could ask him if she could go out...

Chisato smiled softly. "Well, maybe that could be the case, but not so for this man. I asked him about it, and you know what he said? He said that he is a royal assistant of Cross! Can you believe it?"

Precis looked confused. "Huh? What's that?"

"Hehe. Precis dear, a royal assistant is someone who works for the royal family of the Cross Kingdom! Don't you see? He works his highness, King Cross!"

The young brunette's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "What?! Oh my gosh!! That's sooo cool!!" 

_When is Indalecio coming? He should be back from work about now… Rena paid no heed to the excited chatter of the two other girls._

"Yep, yep! Now I can say that my little ole shop serves royalty! And Mr. Bowman Jean, that was his name, said that the flowers were for this grand ball that the King is holding this coming Saturday!!"

"Eeeep!!" Precis squealed. "Really?! Really?! Really?! I wanna go!!"

"Yeah, Mr. Jean said that the whole royal family is going to be at the ball! That means the prince too!" Chisato grinned, proud of herself for finding out such information.

"Seriously?!" Precis clasped her hands in front of her. "I can't believe it! I bet the prince is sooo handsome!!"   

_A prince? Rena's attention was brought back to the conversation at the sound of that word. She blushed a soft crimson as she thought about the prince that she was writing about in her stories, the perfect Prince Charming…_

 "Well, maybe you can see for yourself! Mr. Bowman said that anyone in the nearby towns of Salva and Arlia may attend the ball! We'll ask father when he returns from work. Just imagine all of the nobles who will be attending! So many potential customers!!" Chisato's blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

_A ball?! Rena's cheeks grew even redder as she recalled a certain part in her story… __The part where the main heroine wore a beautiful, sparkling gown to a grand ball where she danced the night away with the prince… _

Midnight blue eyes glimmered with hope.

_If only I could go the ball…_

"Dear Precis, dear Chisato, I am home." Indalecio entered the room, his tall frame nearly too big to fit through the small doorway. "How are you girls?" 

"Father, Precis and I wanted to ask you something…" Chisato began.

"Can we go to the ball?!" The little girl gazed up at her father, stars in her eyes.

"What ball, my dears?" Indalecio removed his brown leather coat and sat down at the table.

As Precis explained the situation to her father, Rena served Indalecio his dinner. She couldn't help but feel jealous whenever he talked to Chisato and Precis, for his voice softened and he almost seemed like a warm person.

_Wait, I don't care about what he thinks of me… After all, he isn't my real father…_

Indalecio's thin lips twisted into a smile. "It sounds wonderful. Yes, you two my go."

"Yay! Thank you soo much Daddy!!" Precis hugged her father and then ran upstairs to her room. "I wonder who should I ask to be my date…"

"Thank you, Father." Chisato kissed Indalecio lightly on the cheek, then made her way to her room, mumbling, "Now I have to shop around and find the best deal on a dress. I may want to look good, but I can't forget about saving a little money…"

"Now, Rena…" Indalecio's voice became cold.

Rena kept her gaze on the ground, her expression masked by dark blue bangs. 

"Did you finish all of your duties?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." 

Rena closed her eyes, contemplating if she should ask her step-father if she could go to the ball. Gathering all the courage she could muster, she looked directly at the tall redhead and said, "Indalecio?"

"What is it, Rena?" 

Keeping her chin high, Rena continued, "May I also go to the grand ball?"

Indalecio chuckled softly. He glanced down at Rena, who was looking at him with wide, eager blue eyes. "I'll think about it." With that, he left the dining room, leaving Rena alone.

Sighing, Rena cleared the table and began washing the dishes. _He'll probably never let me go… _

_If only he'd just let me go._

After she finished cleaning up the kitchen, Rena stealthily slipped out the front door and out of the house. Earlier, she was contemplating asking Indalecio if she could leave to see Noel, but she decided against it.

_I don't care what he'd say._

_I'm going anyways._

Rena wasn't sure if she was talking only about meeting Noel, or about something even more important…

****

Silver stars glittered brilliantly in the night sky. The luminous moon shimmered overhead, casting its light over the lush greens of the forest. Everything was serenely still except for an occasional slight rustling of a bush or the howling of a fierce, chilly wind. 

Rena smiled widely, loving the natural beauty of the Shingo Forest. She always tried to visit it as many times as she could, but her duties kept getting in the way. She was extremely fond of the outdoors, partly because she's forced to spend so much time inside her cottage, but mostly because she adored animals, plants, and flowers. 

Still, the thing that she loved the most about being out in nature… was that it gave her the feeling that she was free…

_Free like the animals that roamed the forest, free like the water of the stream running through Arlia, free like the wind that rustled the trees' leaves around her…_

_Just free._

Rena removed the dark rag from her hair, letting her short blue locks frame her face. Her crescent hairpiece sparkled in the night. 

Breathing in the fresh air, Rena made her way through the forest. _It seems like such a magical place… A place of hidden secrets, of lost dreams, of forbidden fantasies…_

"Rena…"

She instantly recognized the familiar soft, gentle voice. "Noel!" 

The young man smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around Rena in an affectionate hug. "I'm glad you could make it, Rena."

Rena rested her head on Noel's chest, sighing. "I'm sorry I'm so late. I hope you didn't have to wait long…" She relaxed in her friend's arms.

Noel shook his head, saying "Don't worry about that…" He held her closer. "I know it's not your fault." 

Stepping back, Rena smiled. "So, what's this surprise you've been telling me about? I'm so excited!"

The young man, dressed in a soft white turtleneck, a deep brown jacket and matching pants, ran a hand through his short chocolate locks nervously. "Well, I have something for you…" Reaching behind him, he picked up a small box adorned with a lavender ribbon. He offered it the young girl, blushing slightly. "Happy Birthday, Rena."

"Noel…" Rena accepted the gift, saying, "Thank you." Smiling, she removed the ribbon and opened the box. Inside it was an intricately crafted crystal rose. It sparkled magically in the moonlight. Rena's midnight blue eyes lighted up with happiness. "I love it! It's so beautiful…"

Noel smiled back as Rena hugged him tightly. "Your welcome, Rena."

"Oh, but you totally didn't have to get me anything!"

"I know. But, I wanted to get you something…" Brown eyes met blue ones. "I just wanted you to have a special Birthday."

"Thanks, Noel. It's funny, because you're the only one who remembered that it was my Birthday!" Rena smiled, even as a part of her grew sad thinking about how her own family didn't even notice what a special time it was for her…

Noel forced a laugh, although he could see traces of hurt in Rena's wide eyes. _Rena deserves so much better than a family that neglects her and only uses her as a maid. She deserves people who truly care about her, like I do…_

"Well, my Birthday is special now, because of you. You're always so sweet to me, and I'm so glad that you are my best friend… My only real friend."

 "I'm so glad that I have you here with me too, Rena…" 

"Noel…" Rena looked up at Noel, her eyes becoming misty with the threat of tears. _This has been the happiest I've been in so long… "Everything is just so… hard… sometimes. But, you're always there for me, through my best and my worst, and I…"_

"Rena…"

A soft whisper in the dark. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Noel reached out and patted his friend lightly on the head, smiling tenderly at her. "I'll always be here for you, Rena." 

Wiping her eyes, Rena nodded. "I know."

Noel sat down on the soft earth, motioning for Rena to join him. The grass was soft and cool under them, and they sat in the comfortable silence of the forest, and of each other's company. 

After a few moments, Noel turned to Rena, and asked, "So… How did you get out of your house anyway, Rena? Did Indalecio let you out, or…?" 

A mischievous grin. "Actually, I kind of snuck out." 

Noel feigned a look of utter surprise. "Really? Hmm, what's become of you, Rena? What happened to the cute, innocent girl I used to know?" He teased.

Rena smirked. "Ah, she is no more. I'm 18 now, and this is the new me. I'm gonna ditch my family and move into a bigger city so I can party all night long with complete strangers."

The young man laughed. "All right, Rena. Hmm, I might have to come with you, so I can watch out for all the perverted guys wanting to take advantage of you."

Placing a hand on her hip, Rena grinned. "Oh? But who said I'd need your help? Maybe I'd like having those older guys all over me."

The two stared at each other for several seconds, and then they both broke out in laughter. 

Noel and Rena spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and just enjoying each other's company. Minutes became hours, and it was all too soon that Rena realized that she should be going back to her house before Indalecio found out she was missing.

"It was so great to see you, Noel. But, I've got to go."

"That's all right, I understand. It is getting late." The two stood up and made their way out of the Shingo Forest. "Oh, Rena, did you make a Birthday wish? It has to be special!" Noel grinned.

Glancing up at the stars one more time, Rena smiled. "Yes, I did."

"I hope that your wish comes true." Noel smiled warmly at her. 

The friends said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways.

Rena sighed as she looked up at the front door of the cottage where she lived.

_I hope that my wish comes true too…_

~To be continued…~

Author's Note: Hi there! I hope you enjoyed my fic! So, who is the prince? Well, even though his family name is Cross, I can tell you right now, it's not Chris Cross, the prince in the game! ;) And also, for those of you who are wondering, I will put all 12 playable characters of Star Ocean 2 in my fic! I'm also planning to write the following fairy tales as well:

* "Aladdin: A Fairy Tale Fantasy" starring Zidane and Garnet from FF9

* "The Little Mermaid: A Fairy Tale Fantasy" starring Tidus and Yuna from FF10  


	4. Bittersweet Memories

**Cinderena: A Fairy Tale of the Stars**

_Chapter 3- Bittersweet Memories _

by Umi

March 2002

Disclaimer: Rena, Noel, and all Star Ocean: The Second Story characters belong to Enix and Tri-Ace, not me!  

Cinderella belongs to Disney, not me, as I am adapting Disney's version of the classic fairy tale! Once again, I'm not making any money from this!

Note: This is an Alternate Universe fanfic. I have inserted the characters of Star Ocean 2 into a fairy tale, and have altered the plot, relationships, and characters to fit the fairy tale! There will be some spoilers about the game, mostly concerning who the characters are!

The song lyrics that I am using throughout this fan fiction series are the translated lyrics of "Hearts," sung by Saori Nishihata. It's the cute ending song of Star Ocean EX, the Star Ocean 2 anime!  

"Ouch!"

Rena kissed the tip of her finger, wincing slightly from the sting of the needle. She grinned, laughing at herself for being such a klutz. The young girl touched the soft lavender fabric softly, trying to imagine what it would like when she was finished with it. She began to doubt if she could even make a dress by herself, without anyone to guide her, to show her how… 

She sighed.

_I've never had someone to teach me anything._

_I've had to learn things on my own._

_Most girls learn how to be a lady from their mothers. They learn how to dance at balls, how to greet guests with a smile, how to cook delicious meals, how to sew a gown… _

A soft smile.

_I still remember the first time that I watched Mother sew… _

_I was lying on this soft, cozy rug, leaning my back against the sofa that Mother was sitting on. I felt warm… I don't know if it was because we were next to a fireplace, or because I was with Mother. I'm not really sure…_

_Mother was mending a long, sleeveless pearl white dress. It was the wedding gown that she wore when she married Father… My real father… It was so beautiful, just like her… It sparkled brightly in the darkly lit room, and I remember thinking that it looked like a sea of stars…_

_I watched her for a little while, mesmerized by the delicate grace with which she used the needle to tie together inconspicuous loose ends and torn pieces of fabric. The dress was not in a poor condition, but she noticed every tiny detail, every slight tear in the cloth, and wanted it to be perfect…_

_Even though nothing ever is._

_At one point Mother took a break from her work, looking down at me and smiling softly.  She kissed the top of my head with sweet affection, and I shut my eyes contentedly. I was just resting, for I was so tired from playing in the Shingo forest with Noel that day. I enjoyed lying there, listening to the calming sounds of the fire crackling and Mother's soothing humming. _

_Mother hummed songs all the time. She'd hum while she cooked meals, while she did her chores, while she went shopping in the market, while she strolled through the forest… She loved music with a deep, intense passion, and I think that may be where I got my same love for it as well. Sometimes she sang to me, singing always the same song that she hummed, that same familiar melody that I still sing in my heart…_

_She sang that night, and I even remember some of her words…_

_"Everyone shares that feeling of stress. _

_It's because we're alive,_

_We're not just mannequins._

_Reality is not a game._

_We cannot selfishly reset it…"_

_At one point, my lips began moving, and I sang along with her…_

_"Oh my wish_

_Press the switch within your heart._

_I only want to be happy…"_

_Even though the melody was fairly upbeat, Mother seemed sad to be reciting those words. The smile that was forever lighting her face disappeared, and her hands began shaking slightly as she held the needle. At that time, I couldn't understand why she was feeling such sorrow, but now I know…_

_It was because she was mending her dress for her second wedding… Her wedding to Indalecio, the man she never truly loved…_

_I watched a tear fall onto the pure white gown._

_That was the first time I ever saw her cry…_

"Rena!!" A high-pitched voice rang from downstairs, interrupting the young girl's reverie. "Please come down here! I'd like you to meet someone!!!"

A little annoyed by her step-sister's constant cheerful enthusiasm, Rena sighed. "All right, I'm coming!" She gently placed her unfinished gown in a box underneath her bed, so that it would be hidden in case Indalecio went into her room. She didn't want him to know that she had been secretly making a dress to wear to the ball, even though she'd have to tell him eventually. Rena stepped out of the attic and walked down the steps to meet up with Precis.

She never noticed that her dress was damp with fallen tears.

****

Rena walked into the room and spotted the visitor Precis was talking about. He was dressed in a dark robe and pants, accented with a deep blue cloak and black gloves, strange attire as far as Rena was concerned. A matching blue bandanna covered his forehead, and she couldn't help but think that he was pretty good looking, with a young, handsome face framed by chocolate locks of fairly long hair that nearly reached his shoulders. She noticed that he had beautiful jade eyes, and she gazed into them…

Precis coughed loudly. Rena snapped her head back down and blushed slightly, realizing that she was unconsciously leaning closer to their guest. 

"Rena, this is Ashton, a friend of mine who is also my _date for the ball." Precis pouted adorably as she looked at Rena's embarrassed expression._

 "Oh, um…" Rena smiled at the young man as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ashton." __

"Same to you, Rena." Ashton smiled softly as he continued, "Are you going to the ball too? It sounds fun, and… Ack!" 

Two pairs of eyes grew wide. "What…" 

A couple of dragon heads shot up from under Ashton's robe.   

"AHH!" The two girls screamed in surprise. 

"Gyoro, Ururun, don't scare me like that! Next time, say something if you two want some fresh air!" The young man did his best to glare at the dragons, but they simply snickered and began talking to each other in their native tongue. He let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Geez, those two frighten me every time they do that!" Precis crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. 

Rena blinked. "What are they?" 

  
Ashton grimaced. "It's a long story." 

The blue haired girl reached out and petted one of the dragons, smiling softly. "Aw, you are such a cute dragon," she cooed, her fear of them having disappeared completely. 

Precis' mouth hung wide open. "Sis! That's… that's just weird! They're dragons, not something cute like kittens or puppies!" 

The neglected dragon growled. Rena giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry! You're very cute too!" 

Ashton's face brightened, his frown turning into a smile as he watched the young girl. "You must really love animals, don't you Rena?" 

She returned his smile. "Yeah, I do. I have ever since I was little. I play with all kinds of animals in the Shingo Forest. Rabbits, birds, squirrels… I even feed the ducks that swim along the creek running through Arlia." 

The little brunette grinned. "Yeah, that's why she and Noel are best, best friends. He's obsessed with animals too!" 

"We're not obsessed… Just… passionate about them." Rena grinned. 

The other two laughed. Precis teased her step-sister further, "And it's that mutual of passion of yours for animals that makes Noel passionate about you…" 

Rena's cheeks burned red. "Wh… what?? Precis!" 

"Hehe… It's true! I've seen the way he looks at you! His eyes fill with this sweet gentleness, like he's lost in a wonderful dream…" The girl's own wide emerald eyes became starry as she clasped her hands together, excitedly imagining moonlit walks and bouquets of roses.

"Ah, so who is this Noel?" Ashton's jade eyes flickered with amusement.

Rena wanted to just sink right into the ground. Trying desperately to control her blushing, she turned to the young man and asked, "Please tell me the story about your dragons. I am ever so curious as to what happened."

Precis giggled at the obvious attempt to change the subject. Ashton grinned himself, and then proceeded to tell his tale, "All right, Rena. If you want to be bored by my story, be my guest." 

Rena politely motioned for the three of them to sit on the cream-colored sofa in the living room. She hesitated for a moment, remembering… _This… This is the same sofa that Mother was sitting on while she mended her wedding gown that night… Why haven't I noticed that before? _

She realized that she had been staring at the piece of furniture for a little too long when Ashton said, "Rena? Is something the matter?" 

She shook her head and forced a smile. "Ah, no, it's nothing." 

"Oh, ok…" Ashton cleared his throat, and began his narrative, "Well, I guess I should start off by saying that I… um… I… do jobs for people, for money…"

The girls' eyes widened in shock.

"Ah! No, no! I don't mean that!!" Ashton blushed, chagrined. 

"Whew!" Rena and Precis laughed softly.

Ashton laughed nervously. "Anyway… What I meant was that I hunt demons and monsters that people want destroyed for a price."

"Ew…" The little girl frowned.

"So you're a bounty hunter..." Rena stated.

"Yes, I am…" Ashton looked at the two girls' sympathetic faces. "Oh no, it's not like that. I wasn't forced to become a bounty hunter, nor do I regret becoming one. I love what I'm doing. I chose this path, to use my skills to help people…" 

The two step-sisters smiled.

"So, I heard about a terrible dragon in the Salva Drift, and I took the job. I entered the mines one day, and there were so many monsters…"

Rena watched the bright fulfillment, the happiness, that sparkled in Ashton's jade eyes as he told them about the perils that he faced in the mines, the monsters that he battled, and the times that he narrowly escaped death. _I envy him… To be able to live a life like that, a life of adventure, of danger, of excitement… To live the life he chose, rather than what was given to him…_

"… And after a few days, I finally found the dragon. It was this evil, cruel monster." Gyoro and Ururun suddenly began to shriek loudly in Ashton's ear. "AHHHHH!!!!" The young man screamed. "All right, all right, I'm sorry. But, you two have to admit that you were a vicious monster before!"

The dragons looked at each other and grinned, revealing their fangs.

"Why me?" Ashton groaned. Shaking his head, he sighed before continuing, "I battled the dragon, and all was going well, and I was about to use my final finishing move and destroy it… but then these guys come and try to do my job! They got in the way, and they tried to slay the dragon themselves, but they couldn't, and I had to save them! They distracted me from my fight with the dragon, and somehow… this happened!!"  He motioned towards Gyoro and Ururun, and put his hands up in defeat.

"Oh, that sucks!" Precis frowned, placing her hand into a fist and raising it ardently into the air. "How can those guys be so stupid?!"

"Yeah…" Ashton found himself wanting to smile as he watched the little girl being so cutely melodramatic. 

"Ashton, I'm sorry about what happened. It's terrible, but…" Rena smiled cheerfully. "I'm sure that you will become friends with Gyoro and Ururun someday, if you haven't already. After all, everything happens for a reason, right?" 

He returned her smile. "Thanks, Rena. I guess they are starting to grow on me…" He laughed.

Precis beamed, her eyes shining with delight. "Yay! I'm glad that you two get along! Maybe we can hang out with you at the ball Rena!!"

The young woman looked down at her hands clasped on her lap, wistfully thinking about her dress… "Yes, I'd love that…"

"All right, Ashton, now I have to introduce you to Father." Precis dragged him by one arm, informing him about what was to come. "I'm warning you, he may seem stern at first, but he really just wants to protect me from getting hurt by the wrong guy. Just be polite, and I'm sure he'll like you. He's excited about me going to this ball, and he even bought me a dress today. It's so beautiful! It's a pretty carnation pink, and the skirt is long, reaching… "

Rena watched them leave, her midnight blue eyes becoming cloudy with tears, her heart aching with jealousy…

_Yes, everything happens for a reason…_

****

Indalecio slowly crept up the stairs to the attic. _What in the world is that girl doing? Why isn't dinner ready? He was about to pound on the door to Rena's room when he heard the faint sounds of someone humming. He stopped in his tracks, trying to make out the melody… __It's that song… That song that plagues my waking moments, that haunts me in my dreams…_

The door was slightly ajar, so the tall man reached out and pulled it just barely open, enough so that he could observe what the young girl was doing. She was sitting on her bed, humming that melody that she always did. In her hand was… a needle.

He realized what she was up to. Rena was sewing a ribbon onto an incomplete pale violet dress…

_Gentle hands holding a needle, mending a torn wedding dress… A beautiful face stained with tears as she sang that familiar song… A little girl watching her, confused as to why her mother was so sad… _

_A little girl with the same soothing voice, the same angelic face, the same enchanting eyes, as the woman he loved…_

_I will never let that girl be happy…_

_Because that beautiful woman never was._

Indalecio's cold eyes narrowed as he slammed the door shut.

 ~To be continued…~

Author's Note: Hi there! Well, what did you think of this chapter? I hope you all like it! Don't worry, the ball scenes are coming up soon! ;) I'm also planning to or am in the process of writing the following fairy tales as well:

* "Aladdin: A Fairy Tale Fantasy" starring Zidane and Garnet from FF9

* "The Little Mermaid: A Fairy Tale Fantasy" starring Tidus and Yuna from FF10  


	5. Broken Dreams

**Cinderena: A Fairy Tale of the Stars**

_Chapter 4- Broken Dreams_

by Kuroi Tenshi Yuna

February 2003

Disclaimer: Rena, Indalecio, and all Star Ocean: The Second Story characters belong to Enix and Tri-Ace, not me!  

Cinderella belongs to Disney, not me, as I am adapting Disney's version of the classic fairy tale! Once again, I'm not making any money from this!

Note: This is an Alternate Universe fanfic. I have inserted the characters of Star Ocean 2 into a fairy tale, and have altered the plot, relationships, and characters to fit the fairy tale! There will be some spoilers about the game, mostly concerning who the characters are!

The song lyrics that I am using throughout this fan fiction series are the translated lyrics of "Hearts," sung by Saori Nishihata. It's the cute ending song of Star Ocean EX, the Star Ocean 2 anime!  

_Is this really me?_

Standing in front of the mirror was a young woman dressed in a dazzling lavender gown that subtly complemented the dark sapphire of her short hair and eyes. The dress was simple, with short, round sleeves, a deep v-cut that exposed her small neck, and a slender skirt that just reached the floor. The hem of the skirt was adorned with a deep purple sash and Rena had tied a ribbon of that same color around her waist. She had no gloves or jewelry to wear, but to say that she was satisfied was a definite understatement.

Her cheeks darkened with a faint pink blush. _I can't believe that I look so… pretty. I'm just a poor girl, a girl who cooks and cleans and feeds the animals. I'm always wearing dirty rags of murky browns and grays, so I've never worn something so nice before.  At least not since Mother died…_

Sighing softly, Rena straightened her crescent hairpin.

_I'm just a plain girl… I've never looked, or felt like this before. I've never felt like anyone would give me a second glance, that anyone would ever notice me. I've never felt special…_

Her face lit up with a genuine smile.

_Just once, I'd like to be the center of attention. Just once, I'd like people to realize that I'm more than just a poor girl. Just once, I don't want to be ordinary._

_I want to shine like a star._

Turning away from her mirror, Rena walked over to the only window in her room in the attic. She was tingling with utter excitement as she watched the townspeople dressed up in fabulous gowns and suits, all ready for the ball that evening. _I can't even begin to count the hundreds of times that I've daydreamed that I would go to a ball, wearing the perfect dress, meeting so many interesting and wonderful people, dancing the night away,  and falling in love with the perfect guy… _

_And what's more, I would be free… free from my rags and my social class, free from my quiet solitude, free from my masks of polite contentedness with the life that I've been forced to live…_

_I would be free to be myself. _

_Before, I thought that none of this could ever possibly happen. It was just a sweet, but silly fantasy, after all, one that only existed in my own naively hopeful heart._

_But now…_

Rena turned her pensive gaze up towards the evening sky. "Tonight is the night," she softly whispered to the beautiful stars above. "Tonight my dreams will come true."

Shivering slightly from the cool wind, she reached out and closed the window.

_****_

"Yay! It's time to go!!" Precis grinned widely as she walked up the stairs towards Rena's room. She pounded on the door, calling out "Come on, Rena! We still have to meet up with our dates!"

"Coming!" The young woman opened the door, nearly bumping into her younger step-sister. 

"Ow!" Precis pouted as she rubbed the right side of her head.

Rena's blue eyes grew big. "Oh, I'm so sorry Precis! I guess I was in such a hurry that I was being reckless…"

The brunette laughed. "That's okay, I think I'm too nervous too! I walked right into the door!"

The two girls giggled as they made their way down the stairs. Chisato was waiting for them, a grin on her face and a hand on her hip. "Are you girls ready to party?!"

"Yeah!!" Precis raised her fist in the air playfully.

Rena laughed. "You bet!" She looked at her two step-sisters, and clasped her hands together, her blue eyes sparkling with awe. "Oh wow, you two look so beautiful!"

Both girls blushed deeply. Precis looked like a perfectly cute princess in her long carnation pink dress. The top of the dress was rectangularly cut and sleeveless, with a pale pink ribbon tied just under her petite bosom. Her long auburn hair was adorably held up in its usual ponytail with a huge pink bow that was nearly as big as the girl's head. To finish off her outfit, Precis wore a carnation pink choker and short light pink gloves that just covered her hands. 

Chisato looked fabulous in a sea green dress with spaghetti straps that bared her elegant shoulders. She wrapped herself with a stylish dark forest green shawl that sparkled in the light. Her green dress gorgeously complemented her short red hair, which was adorned with a pair of simple silver pins.

"Thanks, Rena, same to you!" Chisato smiled warmly at the other girl. "The whole getup is a bit much for me, but I guess it's still pretty nice."

The two girls laughed at their tomboyish sister's confession.

"Aw, Rena, you look soo pretty!" Precis' emerald eyes widened with awe at her two friends. "You look soo pretty too Chisato!" 

Rena giggled. "Aw, we could go on complementing each other all night!"

Giddy with anticipation, the girls talked nervously about how wonderful the ball was going to be. They wondered what kinds of extravagant foods they'd eat, what kinds of interesting people they'd meet, and what kinds of elegant gowns they'd see. They were so rapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice Indalecio walk into the room after a day at work. 

  
"Hi Daddy!" Precis ran over to the tall man and squeezed him in a tight hug. 

He smiled softly at her and said, "Why dear Precis, you wouldn't want to wrinkle your lovely dress now would you?" 

"Ack! I totally forgot about that!" A wide-eyed Precis pried herself away from her father and hurriedly smoothed out her dress.

Chisato laughed. "Aw, don't worry dear, your dress is just fine."

The young brunette let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Daddy, when are we going to the ball?"

"Whenever you two are ready, my little cupcakes." 

"Yay! Let's go now then!" Precis excitedly scurried outside to her father's carriage. 

"Come on, Rena." Chisato reached out for the other girl's hand, but Indalecio stopped her by placing his hand on hers. 

"You go on first, precious, for I have something I wish to discuss with that girl privately." 

"Oh, all right." The redhead gave Rena a soft smile before leaving the two of them alone.

Indalecio's pale face darkened with a stern frown. "Now, have you finished all of your duties?"

Demurely, Rena nodded.

"Hmm, and I see that you have a dress already. I wonder…" The tall man peered at the young girl. "How is it that you had enough time to finish all of your chores and to make a dress all by yourself? Perhaps you had some… inexcusable outside help? Maybe in the form of that penniless rascal that you waste too much of your time with?"

Rena's blue eyes flashed with anger at the merciless accusation. "No, sir, I did not have any such help. And please, leave Noel out of this. He has never been anything but a wonderfully caring and kind friend to me, and he does not deserve such harsh criticism."

Taken aback by Rena's sudden unexpected boldness, Indalecio was speechless for a moment before he continued, "Fine, I'll leave it at that. Then I suppose I have to let you go to the ball with us, now don't I?"

  
The young woman's lips almost curved into a smile as a flicker of hope danced in her sapphire eyes. "Thank you, sir."

"Yes, you should be thanking me," Indalecio said curtly. "All right, but before we take off, I wish to have a cup of hot tea first." He sat down in a large, plush chair and waited for his drink.

"Yes, sir." Rena hurriedly went into the kitchen and fetched the tea kettle full of hot water. She carefully poured out a cup of hot water, stirred in the tea, and walked towards her step-father.  
  


"That's very good of you. I…" Indalecio suddenly extended his long leg out towards Rena, tripping her and causing her to fall forward. 

"Ah!!!!" Rena fell, along with the cup of tea, which spilled all over her beautiful dress, soiling it. A few areas on her chest and arms burned from when they made contact with the boiling hot tea, and she had dark bruises and a couple of cuts from her fall onto the hard stone floor. 

"Oh my!" Indalecio had conveniently been far enough from the girl when she fell that he was not hurt or dirtied at all. "I am so dreadfully sorry! I cannot believe how unfortunate this all is! I merely wanted to stretch out my legs before the dance tonight, and I must have hurt you in the process!" Feigning guilt, the man stood up and placed a cold hand on Rena's shoulder. 

The young woman said nothing, felt nothing. 

"Allow me to help you wipe some of this off…" The older man took out a pale blue handkerchief from his pocket and tried to soak up some of the tea from her dress. He scrubbed at an especially dark spot too harshly and tore the purple gown. "Oh no! I cannot believe that I have made an even worse mess out of this!" 

Rena slowly traced a finger along the long tear in the beautiful lavender fabric.

Grinning maliciously on the inside, Indalecio resisted the temptation to sneer at the poor girl in front of him. In a much colder tone of voice than his fake cheer from before, he said, "I am sorry, but now there is no way that you can accompany us to the grand ball looking… well… as insignificant as you do now."

"My dress…" Rena just lay on the floor where she had fallen, completely paralyzed with shock at how in a few short moments everything was ruined. 

"Well, I must be off now. Wish us a wonderful evening." After Indalecio exited the cottage, he stopped for a bit, and without turning his head, said some last words, "Oh yes, and do clean up the mess that you made, Cinderena." With that, he slammed the door shut.  

Rena held her broken dress… and her broken dreams… in her hands.

_This isn't happening…_ The young woman stared ahead into space blankly. _This isn't the way tonight was supposed to be…_

_I was supposed to go to the ball… I was supposed to shine in this beautiful dress… I was supposed to meet new people and make new friends… I was supposed to dance for the first time… I was supposed to meet the man of my dreams, and fall in love…_

_I've been looking forward to this night for so long. I've been daydreaming about it for the past week or so, imagining how wonderful and amazing it'd be… how it could change my life forever… _

_  
And even before I knew about this ball, I think a part of my heart has been crying out for a chance like this all my life… A chance to go out into the real world and find out what I'm made of… find out who I could be._

_A chance to be truly happy… maybe for the first time in my entire life._

A tear fell softly on her lavender dress. "No… why can't I be happy?!" She got up and ran out of the cottage and into the dark night. She had nowhere to go, so she just kept on running and running until she found herself at the end of the stream that ran through Arlia Village. She sank down on the soft earth, too tired to run anymore. 

She looked down at the water's surface and found an image of herself there. "Who am I? Why can't I be happy?" Rena softly said to her reflection. "Please… tell me…"

_I mean, all my life, I've only lived for others. I serve them, I comfort them, I protect them… I wait Indalecio hand and foot, being the loyal "housewife" that I am. I let Chisato, Precis, and even Noel cry on my shoulder when they're sad, when they're hurt, even though I'd never expect the same from them. I would do anything to make sure that none of them are hurt, like that one time with Noel…_

_And yet, I do all of this with a smile, even if some days it is forced. I'll never let them know that on the inside… I'm angry. I'm hurt. I'm sad._

_I'm lonely._

_All I want is to find that something… That something that will make me happy, that will give my life meaning…_

_I want to find out who I am. All my life, I think I've just been someone else… _

"And I'm sick of it!!"

Rena picked up a rock and threw it into the stream with all her strength. It crashed into the waters with a big splash, distorting her reflection…

Changing it.

_Why can't I just be myself? Why can't I be Rena… and not Cinderena? _

_ I don't know if this ball would have given me the chance to change, to show my true colors to the world, but…_

_It was my only hope._

Sapphire eyes drowned in their tears.

_And now it's gone, just like all my dreams…_

_Please tell me, someone… anyone…_

_ Why can't I be free? _ 

A soft whisper escaped rosy lips in the cold darkness of the night. "Oh my wish. Press the switch within your heart. I only want to be happy…"

Rena's beautiful voice became faint as her sobs silenced her song.

~To be continued…~ 

Author's Note: Hi there! Well, what did you think of this chapter? I hope you all like it!  I'm also planning to or am in the process of writing the following fairy tales as well:

* "Aladdin: A Fairy Tale Fantasy" starring Zidane and Dagger from FF9

* "The Little Mermaid: A Fairy Tale Fantasy" starring Tidus and Yuna from FF10  


End file.
